


A Shower (Not) Made For Two

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [117]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Not all showers are straight out of a porn mag fantasy.





	A Shower (Not) Made For Two

Ryan saved the report he’d been working on for the last hour, attached it to an email and sent it winging its way to Lester’s inbox.

That done, he glanced at the clock on his wall and groaned. It was nearly 10 o’clock at night and he was still in the fucking office, and so was Stephen, probably still working on the same paper Cutter had been mithering on about in between shouts for the past three weeks. The deadline was the end of the week and, as usual, it was up to Stephen to get the damned thing ready, ruthlessly censoring anything that shouldn’t find its way into the public domain even before Lester wielded the black marker pen.

Ryan was on shift at 7am, and so was Stephen. There was precious little point in going back to the flat now. If they were lucky, there would be some ready meals in the breakroom fridge. The catering staff normally kept it well stocked, despite the soldiers going through it at regular intervals with the brutal efficiency of a plague of locusts. If that was the case he’d get pizza delivered to gate guards… Lester had lost the battle about not getting takeaways delivered to top secret government installations in the ARC’s first week.

As he neared Cutter’s office, Ryan heard Stephen saying, “Yes, I know we know that T. rex hunted in packs, but the fossil record hasn’t quite caught up with us yet.”

“The Canadian evidence…”

“Isn’t conclusive.”

“And Lester won’t let it through,” Ryan said from the doorway. “He still gripes about the cold storage bill for the ones from the Forest of Dean.”

“The man’s got no soul,” Cutter muttered, then held up in hands in surrender. “All right, I’ll go over it again.”

“Pulling another all nighter, Professor?” Ryan asked, looking pointedly at the wall clock.

“Is that the time?” Cutter said with mock-innocence. “You get off, Stephen, I’ll just tidy up a couple of paragraphs…”

“He’ll still be working on it tomorrow morning,” Stephen predicted, as they made their way to the breakroom. “Claudia’s out with Lorraine tonight at a play.”

Much to Ryan’s surprise, the fridge had been recently restocked with lasagne and beer, which dealt with the problem of food and drink. They ate in companionable silence before picking up another bottle of cold beer each and making their way to the room they used when they needed to sleep over at the ARC. The rabbit warren of a building wasn’t short of internal accommodation and they’d customised one of the rooms for their own use by pushing the twin beds together and leaving a couple of changes of clothes there for impromptu stopovers. The room was hardly palatial, but it had a small en suite and the bed was comfortable enough, which was all they needed.

Stephen kicked his trainers off and started to strip with his customary efficiency, dropping his clothes into a pile on the floor before Ryan had even got as far as taking his boots off.

“Nul point for style, sweetheart, but ten out of ten for speed.”

“Bonus points for tidiness?”

“Nope. Minus two for that.”

Stephen pushed his clothes under the bed with one foot. “Mess, what mess?”

Ryan pulled his lover into an open-mouthed kiss, running his hands down Stephen’s lithe body and over his firm arse. Stephen pressed up against him and Ryan felt his own cock start to harden.

Stephen lightly nipped Ryan’s bottom lip. “I’m sweaty.”

“I like you sweaty.”

“You also like it when I wank for you in the shower.”

Ryan grinned. They’d worked out the hard way that the small shower really wasn’t built for shagging in but there was an uninterrupted view of it from the bed – at least until it got too steamy. “Go for it.”

Keeping his eyes on his lover, Ryan undressed and left his clothes on a chair by the bed. He liked to know where everything was in case the ADD alarm went off in the middle of the night. Stephen never bothered, and could still scramble into his clothes in exactly the same time, no mater where they’d ended up. Ryan was certain some sort of dark art was involved.

Ryan sprawled out on the bed, his cock already half-hard just from the kiss. Snogging Stephen was one pastime that never grew old. He ran his left hand down his shaft, tugging his foreskin back to expose the head of his cock while watching Stephen do the same under the jets of water in the shower. The plumbing wasn’t something that had been scrimped on during the construction and the water pressure was good everywhere.

Stephen squirted shampoo into his hand and quickly ran it through his hair before rubbing shower gel over his body. A wet, naked Stephen Hart was straight out of a wank-mag fantasy, especially when he was tugging his cock with one hand and sliding the other down the crack of his arse.

“Shall I loosen up for you, soldier boy?”

“Sounds like a good idea, but make sure I can see what you’re doing. You’ve got about two minutes before that door steams up…”

“Better be quick then…” Stephen turned sideways and pressed two fingers against his tight hole, sliding them in to his knuckles.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Ryan groaned, fisting his cock faster.

“Oi, save that for me.” Stephen did his best to manoeuvre three fingers into his arse, fucking himself open for Ryan as he slid his fingers in an out.

Ryan pushed himself off the bed. Fuck it, he could do with a shower as well. He folded back the door and pressed his body up against Stephen’s, pushing his lover against the white tiles.

“If we break the door again, Norman’ll fucking kill us,” Stephen said.

“We won’t. Budge up…” Ryan managed to get the door closed behind him as the hot water streamed down his head and shoulders. His hands quickly sought out his lover’s arse cheeks, spreading them open as he positioned his rock-hard cock at the entrance to Stephen’s already-loosened hole. The head slipped in easily then he buried himself balls-deep in the hot tight channel in one smooth thrust, pushing Stephen hard against the titled wall as he started to thrust.

“Ready enough for you?” Stephen asked, laughter bubbling in his throat.

By way of answer, Ryan allowed his cock to slip out, letting Stephen’s hole close before he pushed in again, angling his thrust to jab hard at his lover’s prostate,

Stephen gasped and pushed back. “Fuck, do that again…”

“Your wish and all that…” Ryan obliged, this time even harder. Stephen had both elbows against the tiles, bracing himself on the wall as he pushed back eagerly. “Gonna make you come just from fucking your pretty arse.”

Laughter shook Stephen’s slim shoulders and sent interesting sensations through Ryan’s cock. “Like that’s gonna be hard.”

Ryan steadied Stephen’s hips with both hands, refusing to let his lover take any control, and started to fuck his arse as hard as he could manage in the confines of the shower, nailing the small bundle of nerves every time. Stephen was panting now, his head lowered as he tried to push back, but was prevented from moving by Ryan’s fingers digging into his hips. Ryan knew he was going to leave bruises behind, but he knew Stephen well enough to be sure that the pain was only adding to his lover’s pleasure, not detracting from it.

He lowered his head to the back of Stephen’s neck and sucked on the sensitive spot at the base, pulling Stephen’s flesh into his mouth, intent on leaving behind another bruise, claiming Stephen as he drove his own pleasure into his lover’s receptive body, knowing he was talking him closer and closer to the edge.

Ryan let his cock slip out again, then slammed his hips forward, driving into Stephen as hard as he could, hitting his prostate at the same moment as he teased with his teeth at the base of his lover’s neck and slid his left hand around to slide up his cock. Stephen’s arse contracted hard around him and his cock pulsed in Ryan’s hand. That was enough to take Ryan over the edge and he drove his climax hard into his lover’s tight arse.

As Stephen shuddered through his own orgasm, Ryan gently nuzzled the back of his neck, licking over the bruise he’d left to be sure he hadn’t inadvertently broken the skin.

Hot water streamed over their now over-sensitive bodies, running in rivulets off wet hair. Ryan let his cock slip out as he held Stephen against him, feeling the fast beat of his lover’s heart.

“Are you going to be farting bubbles all night, Hart?” Ryan enquired as he reached around Stephen to turn off the water, doing his best not to put his elbow through the steamed-up side panel of the shower.

“Doubt it, didn’t use that much. And it was conditioner, anyway, not shampoo. Shampoo’s crap for a shag. Never felt the same about Vosene after that time in the Travelodge in Slough.”

“I’ve never felt the same about Slough.”

With difficulty, Ryan manoeuvred them around and managed to fold back the sliding door without taking it off at the hinges, which was what had happened the last time they’d tried this. The ARC didn’t run to heated towel rails, but the towels were large and dried well. Stephen might have been ridden hard, but Ryan drew the line at putting him away wet – especially when he was sharing the bed.

Ten minutes later, mostly dry, Stephen was sprawled out like an unfeasibly attractive starfish, his head pillowed on his arms, as Ryan gave him a gentle shoulder and backrub, pausing occasionally to run his finger lightly over Stephen’s well-fucked hole.

“Are you teasing, or can we have another shag?” Stephen’s voice was muffled but clearly hopeful.

“It’s 11.30 and we’re on shift at 7am.”

“Are you teasing, or can we have a quick shag?”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please can we have a quick shag?”

Ryan grinned. It had been a hard week and it was always nice to see Stephen in a playful mood. He pressed a light kiss to the bruise on the back of Stephen’s neck and ran his hand down his lover’s tanned back.

One more shag wouldn’t go amiss.


End file.
